


Flower Crown

by Nebulariffic



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulariffic/pseuds/Nebulariffic
Summary: Happy exchange!I hope the quality isn't too bad, I drew it by hand and the original copy is much brighter and more vibrant :(This was the best I could do without the whole thing being super washed out.If I can get a better quality version I'll send you that instead. Or if the image doesn't load for some reason.If it all works though, then good! Hope you enjoy some wholesome :)





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakurauichii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurauichii/gifts).



Flower Crown

Bonus pic:

**Author's Note:**

> Happy exchange!  
> I hope the quality isn't too bad, I drew it by hand and the original copy is much brighter and more vibrant :(  
> This was the best I could do without the whole thing being super washed out.  
> If I can get a better quality version I'll send you that instead. Or if the image doesn't load for some reason.  
> If it all works though, then good! Hope you enjoy some wholesome :)


End file.
